


Valedictory

by Avia_Isadora



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Party, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora
Summary: At long last, Jack is retiring.  That comes with a party.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Valedictory

Daniel had been to more than one retirement dinner over the years -- black tie and mess dress, champagne and tributes -- General Hammond's had been particularly poignant. But he'd never been to one anticipated for so long.

General Landry was there with his brand new third star, the new director of Homeworld Command. Colonel Mitchell of the Daedalus had actually managed to be present despite the situation in Pegasus. Caldwell was sporting his first star too, moving into General Pellegrino's job overseeing all the starships under Landry. And of course the other new brigadier was there, General Samantha Carter, the new commander of the SGC. Yes, indeed. It was a fine collection of brass.

Daniel got to his feet, smiling into the lights, tapping his spoon on his crystal goblet. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I might take your attentions from your beautiful desserts?"

White-coated waiters moved among the tables with the coffee service, one bending to refill the cup of the man of the hour where he sat between Teal'c and Sam. Sam laid her spoon down beside her crème brulee and looked attentively at the podium.

Daniel shuffled his notes, waiting for the conversation to die down. "It is my very great honor, my very great privilege, to be asked to make this speech. But it always hard to know what to say about someone whose presence looms over all of us here, a gargantuan figure."

Sam blinked. So did Cameron.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Very few retirements have been as long anticipated as that of General Jack O'Neill…."

Ok, there was no mistaking the thread of laughter that ran around the room. Jack was laughing. 

"Tell me what you really think, Daniel!" he called.

Daniel leaned over the microphone seriously in his best imitation of Stephen Colbert. "By tradition this speech is something of a roast, but I cannot bring myself to take this tribute less than seriously, especially when I remember all the many times that Jack has pulled my fat out of the fire. And who, after all, who? Who, who has been on the receiving end of his wit?"

"Who?" Master Bra'tac could be heard leaning over to Carter. "Who what?"

"Who?" Daniel asked again. "Who could forget the profundities that he has always expressed in times of turmoil. Well, spank me rosy!"

Jack guffawed, and so did most of the rest of the room. 

"I know that I will hear until the end of my days Jack's voice saying, 'Daniel, what in the hell are you talking about?'"

He waited until the laughter died down, pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "These proceedings," he said seriously, "Always have a bittersweet character despite their levity, because they mark the end of an era. For forty-three years Jack O'Neill has served in the United States Air Force. I think I speak for one and all when I say that the Air Force will never be the same without him!"

Bittersweet laughter, just as there should be. Caldwell was nodding, Vala on the other side of Cam leaning forward, her elbows on the table. 

"However," Daniel said, "I think we can all forget about the idea of saying farewell. I'm given to understand that Jack will be returning as a special consultant," he glanced at his watch, "Oh, in about eleven hours!"

Another ripple of laughter around the room. 

Daniel cleared his throat, a Jon Stewart expression of intensity on his face as he leaned over the microphone. "So rather than dwell on what we have lost, I would like instead to think of this as a new beginning, a valedictory rather than a eulogy."

"I'm not dead!" Jack called.

Another round of laughter.

"This afternoon I was one of the honored few present at another profound ceremony," he said, looking toward the left table, catching Cassie's eye rather than anyone else, anyone who would cause him to stumble. She was holding her girlfriend's hand on the tablecloth, smiled back at him. "And while I won't say that's been coming for forty-three years, it sure feels like it!"

"Oh no no no…." That was Sam, not as under her breath as she meant it. Daniel very carefully didn't look at her. He had a couple more lines not to flub.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, rather than give you General Jack O'Neill, instead it is my great pleasure to present Mrs. Jack Carter!"

Vala's squeal shook the chandelier. "Why didn't you tell me?"

  
Sam buried her face in her napkin.

Jack got up, grinning. "I've decided to keep my maiden name for the sake of professional clarity!" he called back.

That brought the house down. Daniel stood forgotten at the podium while everyone crowded in, Bra'tac thumping Jack on the back, Vala throwing herself over Mitchell to hug Sam. He looked undisturbed to have Vala's butt in his face. Teal'c put his arm around Cassie, saying something softly to her radiant face. Landry looked vaguely embarrassed.

"Be very happy," Daniel said quietly, lifting his glass into the light.


End file.
